The Genius Handbook to the Unexpected
by Dgb15
Summary: A sequel to: Genius Dating Tips. How will Irie and Kotoko deal with a new challenge? One that's bigger than any they have ever had to over come before. Will their love manage to fight against it? Or will the unexpected perish all?
1. Chapter 1

Genius Dating Tips – Sequel

The Genius Handbook to the Unexpected

 _Hello everyone. Dgb15 here. This is my sequel to Genius Dating Tips! I'm sorry it's taken a while to be published I've been busy and I didn't want to rush this as I want it to be as enjoyable as the first edition; which you all seemed to enjoy a lot. Well here it is I hope you like it please give me feedback on how to improve!_ _x_

Chapter 1: On Stranger Tides

"It sure is beautiful out here." Irie placed his arm gently around Kotoko's waist.

"I never imagined this would be happening; me, you in this amazing place; together on our honeymoon." Kotoko smiled to herself.

"Well believe it I wouldn't want you to miss a second of this view." The couple were watching the Hawaiian sunset drift into the horizon of the dazzling blue ocean; wrapped in eachother's embrace they couldn't have been happier. So far nothing had gone wrong; the flight there had been pleasant; the hotel was glorious and they had spent some quality time together which they never usually had. After the wedding things had been incredibly rushed they were shoved onto the plane before either of them could object but they were so happy now that they didn't care.

 _{Kotoko's point of view}_

I've been feeling funny for a while now but I don't want to worry Irie; he seems so happy here away from the stress of school. It's really been a remarkable few years all the drama with Kenji had finally cleared up and our friendship with Kin-chan was stronger than ever. Recently I received a letter from Kenji though I didn't want to tell Irie that either he had written to me to formally apologise for what he had done. It was sweet I didn't bother replying as everyone has moved on now but I'm glad the air is clear between us.

"Hey, want to go for a swim?" Irie came striding over to me looking more like a professional surfer than a medical student.

"Yeah sure!" Lately Irie had been much more carefree it was nice to see for example usually he was so uptight about everything but now he was at peace with himself. Instead of going back to the hotel room to change he simply stripped off down to his boxers and walked calmy into the water; he was a god to say the least.

"Coming?"

"Yeah just a sec." Suddenly another sharp pain stabbed my stomach and I winced to myself luckily Irie didn't hear but this time was different I suddenly felt very sick. Any minute then I knew I was going to vomit so I subtly walked off to a nearby tree and relieved myself. Strange, I never usually vomited maybe I had eaten something bad.

 _Later that evening_

"Kotoko are you alright; you're looking rather pale.." Irie came and sat next to me on the bed I was feeling terrible.

"Irie, I haven't told you but I've been feeling really bad for the past few days I've even been vomiting."

"We need to get you checked out by the doctor; I'll go and get him you just wait here; okay?" I simply nodded I had no energy to do anything else. What was wrong with me? If I had eaten something then I would be fine by now; maybe I had some tropical flu?

Irie soon returned with the doctor however Irie stepped out of the room whilst I was being examined perhaps he'd been learning something about patient privacy at med school.

"Mrs Irie; you are 18 correct?"

"Yes I turned 18 a few weeks ago why?"

"Well it's just so young that's all.."

"Young for what?"

"Well I've never seen these kind of symptoms before it seems like you have the usual symptoms for a stomach ache yet I know that this is much worse than that."

"..So what does that mean?"

"You'll need to go in for further testing right away; I'll wait for you outside the room; you'll need to pack a small overnight bag incase of emergency." The doctor walked off quietly and I heard the familiar footsteps of Irie come rushing back into the room.

"Kotoko! What is it? Are you okay? The doctor walked off without letting me talk to him." I couldn't really hear Irie I was too shocked to think about anything – what was wrong with me?

"Kotoko?"

"Yeah.."

"What is it?"

"I need to go to the hospital for more testing; the doctor wasn't sure what it was. He's waiting outside the hotel to take us there." Irie returned to his serious self when he heard this and started quietly packing a bag of our things; I just continued to lie there watching him.

 _{Irie's point of view}_

I didn't like this; I didn't like it at all; why wasn't that fucking doctor saying anything to me? Kotoko was silent the whole way to the hospital I didn't like it when she was quiet it made the whole world a darker place.

"Doctor Striesfield; what is wrong with my wife? I am a medical student I know more than you think I do."

"Oh sonny I know who you are alright; you're Irie Naoki the so-called genius of Tokyo or is it Japan now?" What did this guy have against me?

"I see you're well informed."

"I know what there is to know but the matter of your wife is best left in our professional hands surely you must have learnt about patients who are family by now in that prestigious university of yours."

"I would hardly call it prestigious but yes I have learnt; but I am not trying to be the doctor here I am the family member who is worried about their wife!" The old doctor just laughed and continued driving us to the hospital it was clear that was all the conversation he was willing to make; I was frustrated.

 _{Kotoko's point of view}_

The tests weren't too harsh all they seemed to do was poke and prod at my stomach; which wasn't too painful however I had vomited again during one of the tests which Irie found concerning. It felt like years before the results came back to and the same old doctor greeted me for the second time that evening.

"Mrs Irie; your results have come through." I nodded my head eagerly; I just wanted to return to our wonderful honeymoon.

"Mr Irie would you care to sit down." Irie sat down slowly beside me he had an anxious look on his face which worried me considerably.

"As I mentioned to you in our brief examination back at the hotel; I thought this was worse than an ordinary stomach upset and I was right. Mrs Irie; it's with my deepest apologies that I tell you this but you have stage 1 pancreatic cancer." I took a minute to comprehend the words he just said; the only one that stuck out to me was 'cancer'. I had cancer.

"What's the treatment plan?" Irie had his serious face on but his eyes were black it's like he wasn't there at all just his body was moving but Irie wasn't telling it to.

"Well luckily we've caught it at an early stage however I hate to say that pancreatic cancer is one of the most deadliest and with the smallest survival rate." I took a massive gulp when he said that and even Irie took a sharp intake of breath.

"I see; I want to know everything; every plan of action must be taken in order to treat my wife."

"Understood; would you care to come with me and we can talk treatment plans." Irie nodded and walked away without even looking back at me. This was it our honeymoon was over and my life was soon to be over; we were officially on stranger tides.


	2. Chapter 2: Until my Heart stops Beating

Chapter 2: Until my Heart stops Beating

 _{Kotoko Point of View}_

I'm dying; and I have been for 3 weeks luckily I'm back in Japan now with my family around me. It's been an emotional time there have been so many tears…so many none were my own however even though I'm the one dying I haven't shed one tear. I've been too busy coping with everybody else's my mother-in-law was the worst she cried non-stop for 3 days straight; which was awful to see. Irie on the other hand has been distant; he never even visits me anymore. I miss him everyday is worse than the one before; more tests more treatment it never ends and now my hair is starting to fall out.

"Kotoko.."

"Yes Dad."

"How ya doing?" My Dad came to check on me at every chance he could; now that business was flying better than ever after his own accident last year.

"I'm okay don't worry I'm still here!"

"Yes and you will be here for a very long time! You've got to stop saying stuff like that just because you may have come to terms with what is happening to you doesn't mean we all have.." I felt a stab of guilt at my dad's expression; how could I be so selfish my Dad had already lost the person he loved the most and now to have to watch me like this must be excruciating.

"I'm sorry Dad…I really am. I make a joke out of everything to get myself through it I'm still in shock." He smiled sympathetically at me before stroking my hair.

"Aren't we all hey, aren't we all.." The way his soft voice filled the room and the way his gentle hands smoothed down my hair brought tears to my eyes it was the first time in these hectic 2 weeks that I'd felt any tears. As I had suddenly realized I'll be alone I won't have Dad or Irie or Yuuki or Mrs Irie or Mr Irie; whilst they will be grieving they'll have each other whilst I'll be gone forever; alone.

"Kotoko; you have a visitor do you feel okay to have someone come in?" My regular nurse, Lilly, came in with her usual calm and reassuring expression.

"Yeah thanks Lilly; I'm good." I prayed that Irie was here to see me I hadn't seen him now for 3 days; not even a phone call. I looked up at the door when I heard a familiar gasping sound followed my muffled sobs. Standing in the doorway was my bestfriend Kin-Chan; he had been away for the past 2 weeks on a university trip with my other friends; the tennis team had had their annual tour which Irie and I had missed.

"Oh…Kotoko…"

"Hi Kin Chan." I guess I looked very different to the last time he saw me as my face had become considerably paler and I was know wearing a head scarf to cover my bald patches.

"How did this happen?" He moved closer to me and rested a gentle hand on mind; I took it happily and smiled sympathetically into his eyes I wasn't feeling sorry for myself but I knew this was a massive shock for him.

"Good question; I don't know in Hawaii I started feeling really strange and I had a few tests at the local hospital who diagnosed me." Kin-Chan's eyes suddenly filled with tears as he took in what I told him; there was no use telling him any medical details as he wouldn't understand any of it but by just telling him this and for him to see me I knew he understood how serious this was.

"Kotoko I will do anything to make you better; sail the other side of the world! Anything you can't die I won't allow it you are the sun that shines over us all!" I smiled to see the old Kin Chan come out.

"We'll see maybe there will be some miracle cure ha ha!" Kin Chan laughed with me but not before returning back to his emotional self. He couldn't stay long as he had to go back for his classes; which he was no doubt failing; but I was sad when he walked out of the room and left me; sadder than I normally was when people left. It just kept reminding me of how lonely I was soon to become when it was just me forever.

"Hey sleepy head!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Yuuki peering down at me; his childish face made me smile immediately. We had become considerably closer during my time in the hospital he would visit me almost every day and tell me about school; it was strange unlike the normal behavior of Irie's younger brother. It was odd how every time he visited he would take notes while we were talking maybe he was doing another project on me for school work.

"Yuuki! Good to see you!" He pulled up his chair and stared down at me with his big brown eyes.

"So what have you been doing cooped up in here all day?"

"Nothing as usual; Kin-Chan came today though so it was good to see him!"

"Oh that idiot friend of yours whose intelligence is so low it actually hurts my head?"

"Bingo." I suddenly felt extremely hot like a sweat had flooded my body and I felt very sick it was odd I had never felt like this before.

"Kotoko….you alright?" I tried to answer but I couldn't my head was burning as strange feelings started zipping around my body.

"Nurse! Nurse help!" A swarm of people came running in all shouting different things I turned to see Yuuki on the other side of the room staring at me in a horrified way. Suddenly my body flipped over by itself and I was shaking uncontrollably my vision was landed on the doorway where a face suddenly emerged. As the face grew nearer I started to recognize it even though my eye sight was blurring rapidly. It was Irie; Irie was finally here, my husband was finally here! I was overwhelmed with happiness that I didn't care about anything else but that was when my heart stopped.

"NO! KOTOKO!" Were the last words I heard before I took my last breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

Chapter 3: Hope

 _{Kotoko's Point of View}_

I think I'm dead. It's hard to tell I feel that I'm awake but I only see darkness and I can hear voices around me; maybe this is my spirit leaving my body? I hadn't see any white lights at the end of a tunnel so maybe I wasn't dead; I was happy though I had finally seen Irie's face he had actually come to see me maybe that triggered my heart to stop. Who knows? But I don't want to die; I want to see Irie again! That can't be the last time I see him and I haven't even seen Satomi or Jinko they are coming tomorrow to see me but now they never will see me; only at my funeral. I, Aihara Kotoko, am dead.

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

"CHARGE TO 300 RIGHT NOW!"

"Dr Irie; it could kill her out right!"

"She's already dead SO DO IT NOW!"

"Charge to 300..go!" I watched as the electric impulses sent my precious Kotoko's body flying into the air, her skin was pale, her hair was gone and she was utterly lifeless. This couldn't be the end I wouldn't ever let this happen; no way!

"Charge again!"

"Dr Irie; we cannot charge again!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I barged past the other doctors and nurses and proceeded to charge one more time this was my last chance; if I charged again after this Kotoko's body would shut down anyway and her heart would never beat again. I felt the current charge through my hands as I sent my last fragment of hope thundering into her body. I waited for a few seconds after her body had erupted once more but there was no change; her heart monitor showed a long flat line buzzing along the screen. My Kotoko was gone...forever.

Suddenly the doctor patted me on the back with a triumphant cheer; I looked up quickly to see the faintest of heart beats appear on Kotoko's monitor. She was alive; my Kotoko was back!

 _{Kotoko's Point of View}_

I felt different now; after a series of what felt like loud crashing and large amounts of pressure being pushed into me I felt more….alive. I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw was the familiar hospital room ceiling; I'd survived! My body ached considerably but I didn't care I had pulled through and my time was not over yet.

"Kotoko!" I heard Irie's familiar voice call softly to me; I lifted my head slightly wincing at the pain but managed a smile when I saw my dashing husband staring into my ears; there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"Hi.." I breathed the words as I could barely get any out.

"Hi, you gave us one hell of a scare but you're here now and you're okay." Irie stroked my head gently it was so nice to feel him after so long. I noticed that the other nurses had unplugged me from some kind of machine and had left us to our peace.

"Why did you never come and see me?" I saw a quick glimpse of pain flash through Irie's eyes.

"Kotoko, I'm so sorry I don't want you to think that I don't care about you because I haven't stopped thinking about you for a moment; I even sent Yuuki here to take notes on you while I couldn't visit." So that was what all the note taking was for and the reason why Yuuki came so often.

"I've been researching all the time about your illness and I think I'm getting somewhere which is why I haven't had the time to come and visit; I'm so sorry." Irie lowered his head; which sent my heart beating rapidly once again. Seeing the great Irie in despair over apologizing to me is not something that happens very often.

"Come on; it's okay and I'm okay now. Please don't worry and don't worry about visiting me I know you're busy." I smiled warmly at him I didn't want him to start worrying.

"I love you; please stay strong and keeping going with your treatment and meds." He kissed me lightly on the head before swiftly walking out of the door as I watched his figure leave into the darkness I felt my eyes slowly start to close and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

 _{Yuuki Point of View}_

When we heard about what happened to Kotoko back at home; Mother almost had her own heart attack luckily they were both still alive but it was close this time very close. I had seen half of it but a doctor had quickly ushered me out of the room before I could see any more all I heard when I was walking back down the corridor was the frenzied shouts of my brother. I was still shaking by the time I reached home after the 30 minute train journey and 10 minute walk to our house. Mother had been so worried she thought I'd been in some kind of accident but when I told her about Kotoko's heart stopping she collapsed in a heap on the floor. When Father came home he bathed Mother and then put her straight to bed Kotoko's illness is affecting her greatly she still manages to visit her everyday without fail but every time she returns home she's crying. This family is falling apart and once again it's Kotoko's fault everyone is in such a state but this time it's different this time even I'm worried about what might happen in the future which is concerning.

"Yuuki; please come downstairs I would like to talk to you all." Father called to me from the stairs it must be something serious as Father never called family meetings it was always Mother doing the bossing around.

"Yuuki please sit down next to Aihara." I sat down slowly; I looked up to see Mr Aihara looking at the floor with a dazed expression.

"I have asked Aihara here today because I feel we all need to discuss something." Even Mother was quietly sitting on the other chair with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Due to what has happened over such a short period of time with Kotoko's illness I think we all need to take a break; you're going overboard with stress and it's very bad for your health. As Kotoko's family we need to stay strong so that we can care for her with our best ability not going insane with worry. Aihara I think of Kotoko as my own real daughter besides just an in-law. I am crushed by what has happened and I know everyone in this room is too but today was the last straw I will not be responsible for letting my other family members waste away. So as of tomorrow we are all going away for a relaxing spa holiday!" I was stunned; this was the last thing I expected him to say.

"What?" Mother suddenly returned to her usual loud self.

"How can you expect us to leave Kotoko here by herself imagine if something happened!" Mother was getting more frustrated by the second and even Mr Aihara was watching intently at the scene.

"Why do you think Kotoko s having heart problems it's because of the stress she has always cared so greatly for other people and now she is more worried about all of us being okay instead of herself! If we all go away for a short time and come back refreshed don't you think it will make her more relaxed as well?" I could see the logic in this idea and I know it would be a good one.

The next day we were all packed and ready for our relaxation tour; Irie wasn't coming with us as he was busy with studies and also at least one family member had to stay behind incase something happened. Before we headed to the airport we were making one last visit to Kotoko; it could be the last time we see her ever.

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

My Father had agreed to my plan by taking the family away; as tonight was the night I would cure my wife. I had been working non-stop in the labs trying to find some kind of cure and I think I had it. Some doctors had been researching for years and never found anything for this illness but they just didn't try hard enough and now that I, Irie Naoki, have found a cure because when I want something I will fucking well get it. After tonight life will return to normal and at least my Kotoko will be by my side once again – I hope.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Chapter 4: Broken

 _{Kotoko's Point of View}_

"Kotoko, sweetie, time for your meds," Lily's voice sang through the dull hospital room; which had now been my home for the past 3 months.

"Urghhh…is it that time already? Well better load me up with all the drugs!" Lily laughed; she always laughed at me apparently she liked my guts or at least that's what she told me. It had been 3 days since my heart stopped beating and I actually died; my whole family have gone on their spa vacation and I haven't heard from Irie. The minute he knew I was alive he ran straight back to his studies; I understand it I really do and I feel bad for being angry at me. I just wish I could see him more often; he's the only thing that makes me happy.

"Lily; is there anyway I could get out of the hospital; just for a walk? Or just to smell the fresh air; please..?!" I looked at her with my best smile and she just smiled back at me.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart, especially after what happened so recently; I'll talk to your doctor and see what he says."

"Aw come on; please…I haven't seen my husband in days; my family have all left me to go on vacation and I'm just so depressed and lonely.." I gave her my biggest puppy dog eyes; I wasn't a fan of the sympathy vote but I'm so desperate.

"Well…I guess we could arrange something; maybe by lunch time if you're lucky!" I let out a little cheer which made her laugh even more; I felt some relief at that point. Even if my life is ending and miserable it doesn't mean I can't make everyone else's happier.

"Right! You are all set; there will be a nurse coming with you; make sure you stay with her at all times and carry your oxygen tank and your machine at all times! Do you hear me young lady? All times!" Lily had taken 40 minutes to unhook me from all the machines I was attached to and given me a very extensive briefing on the do's and don'ts of taking a walk when you have cancer.

"Thank you! Ah I love you; you're the greatest nurse ever!" I hugged her; it was the first time I had hugged somebody since I got to this hospital; all of my friends and family were too scared to touch me at all. It felt so nice to feel another person's warmth, at last, I just wish it was Irie's I was feeling.

"Have a nice time and no longer than 2 hours!" I waved back at her as I managed to walk stiffly out of the room. I felt like I was running down the corridor towards the elevator which would take me down to the ground floor; the poor nurse with me had to tell me to slow down several times.

The moment I saw the bright Japanese sun bursting through the sky I felt a tear fall down my cheek; it had been months since I had seen the outdoors and I was so close I could almost touch it. My legs moved by themselves and I arrived at the huge doors which was the entrance to the hospital; people began making room for me and giving me the odd stare because I was the poor cancer girl. The doors opened in front of me; a nice looking man held it open for me and gave me the typical sympathetic smile. I smiled outrageously at him before dragging myself and my machines through the door and into the world. I opened my mouth wide and let the air fill my lungs; I'd never felt so good before it felt incredible just to be able to be in the world.

"YES!" I cheered at the top of my voice and people around me turned to smile and laugh; or just give me any kind of happy acknowledgement.

"Are you okay Kotoko?" The nurse hovered by my side like a worried animal; I felt bad for her in a way it was obvious she thought I was planning on killing myself out here in some way and then the blood would be on her hands.

"I am fine; do not worry! I couldn't be happier!" I smiled so broadly my mouth even ached afterwards. I began to walk; I walked up the path beside the hospital where I eventually found a nice, quiet bench at the entrance to the surgery garden.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Honestly I'm fine; if I wasn't then I would go back I promise!" The nurse finally smiled at me and then it occurred to me; I suddenly remembered my new plan of improving other people's lives.

"What's your name?" The nurse suddenly looked taken aback by my question.

"Airi."

"That's a nice name; how long have you worked here?"

"Um.. about 5 years now."

"That's nice and do you like it here?"

"Yes I like it very much."

"Great! What made you become a nurse?"

"Is this an interview?" I saw the plain worry on her face; clearly she was the nervous type and I felt slightly bad for cutting into her so quickly. I decided to ease off a little; over time I would get to know her I shouldn't try and achieve everything so quickly.

"No no! Of course not I'm sorry; I was just trying to get to know you better." The nurse blushed slightly but decided to look into the distance after that. I was about to apologise again when a slight movement caught my eye. I could make out two figures behind the rose bush and I recognized one of the figures considerably. I got up slowly to get a closer look and that's when I saw it; his body, his hair and his face. It was Irie but standing opposite him was a woman that I didn't recognise. I was about to shout 'hello' when it happened; it was so sudden I almost missed it. The woman opposite Irie stood up onto her tip toes and pulled him closer to her. Her lips came up to his and standing before me was my husband kissing another woman. That was enough to do it; to stop my heart once more.

"Airi….I think I need to go back inside…" I barely managed to whisper the words and I knew she hadn't heard me but I couldn't get them out any louder.

"Airi!" My last gulp of air was used to shout her name as loudly as I could; before I fell I saw their heads snap towards me, my husband and his woman were now staring at the place where I was standing. I'm positive they didn't see me and I'm glad; I didn't want to look at him ever again. Then it all went dark; for the second time.

 _{Narrator's point of view}_

Kotoko's body fell to the ground. Airi shot up in a second and started screaming for help; she began tapping on her pager furiously. Irie and the woman came sprinting over; Irie's face immediately dropped when he saw his wife on the floor; she was now shaking uncontrollably in a series of fits.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Irie was screaming at the nurse.

"WHY IS SHE HERE? WHY IS SHE OUTSIDE?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Irie picked her up in a second.

"YOU! CARRY HER OXYGEN TANK AND MACHINE AND FOLLOW ME NOW!" Irie, the nurse and the woman frantically ran back into the hospital. People all around were clearing the path and staring intently; the desperate look on Irie's face told the situation straight away. A team of doctors met them at the entrance; their was a stretcher and a defribulator ready. Irie set her down on the stretcher before being pushed aside by frantic doctors; once again Kotoko was wheeled away from him and he was left standing with the same woman.

 _{Kotoko's point of view}_

My whole body hurt; like the kind of hurt you feel after playing intensive sport; the dull aching that sits in your bones. I felt heavy; so heavy that I could barely carry myself. My eyelids were like led; even trying to open them was painful; but I pushed through; I knew I couldn't give myself to the darkness. Not yet anyway it wasn't my time. As my eyelids flickered open I saw Lily, Airi and another figure sitting down on the chair.

"Oh sweetheart, welcome back." Lily smiled down at me and Airi gave me a nervous smile too.

I raised my head slightly and tried to give a big smile; although I knew it came out faint.

"Kotoko." The deep voice invaded my system and sent a shiver down my spine; he was here. Irie, my cheating husband, he actually had the audacity to come to my bedside and act like he cared.

"Oh; you have no idea how happy I am to see you; I was so so worried about you." He took my hand and enclosed it within his own; the warmth of him melted my heart; but I soon realized that my heart was too broken to melt. I snatched my hand away from him like someone had given me an electric shock.

"Kotoko….what's wrong?" Irie looked at me with deep concern; I could see the worry in his eyes; I could see the tiredness in his face and the worry that pained him. But I couldn't look any deeper; I could only look straight through him.

"Get out." Irie's face turned white when I said that to him. I'd never spoken like that to anyone let alone Irie.

"Kotoko, what are you saying?" Irie's eyes were pained.

"I said GET OUT! GO! AND NEVER COME BACK!" I felt the venom in my words stab into him; I quickly looked away and closed my eyes. I heard heavy footsteps leave my room in a hurry; the footsteps I that had made my heart dance when I heard them coming up the stairs. I felt nothing; I felt completely empty; I knew then it was my time to go. I was finally alone; all alone and broken.


	5. Chapter 5: Water under the Bridge

Chapter 5: Water under the Bridge

 _Hello everyone; just a quite note before I begin chapter 5. I am sorry for the delayed updates over the past year I've had a very very busy schedule and I had to put my fanfics aside for a period of time. However I am now back! I will be updating regularly and am very open to suggestions on how to improve or any requests. Happy New Year; I hope this New Year brings you many successes. Best Wishes Dgb15_ _x_

 _{Narrator's Point of View}_

It had been 3 weeks since Kotoko's last incident. Those 3 weeks had the most difficult for everybody; Irie had tried to come back many, many times to try and talk to Kotoko but she refused to see him every time. The family had returned from their vacation feeling refreshed at last; only to come back to an even worse situation. Mrs Irie had refused to speak to her son also; after finding out the news of why Kotoko was so upset. Kotoko's condition had become increasingly worse over the time period; she barely spoke or smiled at all. Even Lily couldn't get her to smile or laugh like she used to; it was like the life had already been sucked out of her. Nobody knew what the future held; but the family had well and truly fallen apart.

 _5 weeks after the incident_

 _{Kotoko's point of view}_

"Kotoko, your post has arrived and there's quite a large letter here." Lily handed me the brown envelope which I had been waiting for.

"Lily, call Irie and tell him to come here." Lily's face went slightly pale; I didn't enjoy treating people like this but it was like my entire soul had died and some horrible, miserable person was what was left. I now felt no emotion; even when doctors shoved needles and tubes into me I didn't flinch; I felt nothing.

"Of course, I'll do that right away!" Lily rushed out of the room and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes until Irie would be here; after all I had ignored him for 5 weeks now.

"Kotoko, sweetie, he's here." I opened my eyes as I heard the second pair of footsteps enter my room; he was here. I waited until he came to me before I looked at him; I took a good long look at the man standing just a few feet away from me. It was my husband, the genius of Japan, except it wasn't; his hair was overgrown and a complete mess. His clothes were dirty and scruffy; his face had aged considerably and he had lost a considerable amount of weight. My heart pulled at the sight but I quickly shut down the feeling.

"Koto…" he managed to breath the first part of my name before closing his mouth again. The silence that filled out amongst us was deadly; unlike anything I had experience before. The negative aura; which circulated the room was so intense it was almost blinding.

"I have called you here because I have something for you." Irie's eyes brightened at the sound of my voice; there was a brief sparkle in them; just like a match being lit but was then quickly blown out.

"Okay." Irie waited hesitantly whilst I pulled the brown envelope from my bedside table. Carefully I opened it up and place the contents on the table just above my bed.

I handed half of the documents to Irie and kept the other half; when he took them from me I made sure our hands didn't touch.

Automatically, Irie's face fell once he had scanned the paper; I thought he was going to collapse there and then.

"No Kotoko, please no! You have to let me explain! You can't do this!" I winced at the sound of his cries; my one love in pain was worse than anything; but this had to be done.

"Yes I can do this." I replied as bluntly as I could; I was forcing my body to show no emotion it even began to physically hurt.

"Kotoko would you just listen to me! I know you are hurt! I know I have wounded you more deeply than I or anyone can possibly imagine! I know I have done everything wrong since day one. But this is really a giant misunderstanding! What you saw that day; was completely different to what you thought it was." My gaze met his at this point; I wasn't sure what to believe but the desperation in my eyes pulled at my heart once again.

"How….tell me how you kissing another woman; outside of the hospital in which I now live! Is a misunderstanding?!" I screamed the last words; my emotions were roaring inside of me; biting and chomping at my insides to let them out.

"That woman has been my research partner since you first got ill. We worked on different research projects together just like any other medical students; however when you became ill. I started to research everything about Pancreatic Cancer; I was so determined to find a cure for you that I would work all day and all night just to gain more knowledge. That was initially why I never came to see you. I then had a major breakthrough and my findings needed to be experimented on; so I then moved to practical experiments to continue my research; however the whole time that woman was helping me. Together we were finding your cure we worked 24/7 beside each other for you. The day you saw me; I was on my way to tell you that I had my first sample of what I believed to be a cure. Before I could even enter the hospital she grabbed my arm and wished me luck. I thanked her but then she kissed me; completely out of nowhere she kissed me. That was when we heard the shouts and I saw you lying on the floor. I swear to you Kotoko; that is the complete truth; I don't care if you tie me up for days and starve me; you can torture me to death or even rip out my heart but please, I beg of you; do not make me sign these divorce papers."

"Irie….I don't know what to say." My mind was blank; I had been so sure that Irie was having an affair; I had had several sources confirm to me that Irie and the girl were spending so much time together and that Irie or the girl never went home at night. I had been so wrong; another classic Kotoko misunderstanding; but it was too late. Purely out of anger I had done the one thing; which I knew Irie would never forgive me for and it was about to enter our lives.

Before Irie could say anything else; the door opened and someone walked inside. Irie didn't even look at the door as he naturally assumed it was the nurse; however I did and there standing by the doorway was none other; than Kenji.

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

I heard the door open but I didn't bother checking to see who it was; I was far more concerned with making my wife believe me. Kotoko's face, however, instantly changed when she saw the person; it was a look of fear and what looked like regret. I slowly turned my heard to see who it was and when I did my heart definitely skipped more than one beat. Standing there, was Kenji, my old best friend from high school who had practically ruined Kotoko's life and mine too. My mind turned to ash as my body became hot with the blazing inferno of fury coursing through my veins. I could barely speak; he had aged very well; he had grown to be very muscular and tall; with swept back brown hair and an impeccable tan.

"Well fancy seeing you here." There was a slight accent to his voice now, after living in America for several years.

"What the hell; are you doing here?!" I practically spat the words across the room.

"Well, my poor little Kotoko of course." Kenji gave Kotoko a reassuring smile; but Kotoko simply looked at the floor. (my poor little Kotoko) Who was this guy to refer to my wife as HIS KOTOKO?! I was starting to see red my actions would soon start to take control of themselves if I didn't calm down.

"HOW DARE YOU REFER TO HER AS YOUR PROPERTY; SHE IS MY WIFE!" I shouted; louder than ever before; at the twat standing in front of me.

"Hey, genius, no need to get so worked up, man. She's not really yours for much longer though is she? You are holding divorce papers in your hands; aren't you? And from what I've been hearing; she doesn't deserve to be yours after your recent behavior; been having fun with the extra-curricular activities have we?!"

That done it. I launched myself at him without a second's thought; we went crashing to the floor; in what felt like a very nasty fight.

 _{Kotoko's Point of View}_

I don't know what happened during the fight. The tension and stress caused me to pass out and when I woke up again; the two men were gone. The divorce papers were gone too; Irie had obviously taken them. I felt a great pain at that moment; that's when I knew I had made the wrong decision.

I had a plan; I had texted Jinko, Satomi and Kin-chan asking them where Irie was; it had been confirmed that he was back at his study in the university. It wasn't too far from here a 5 minute walk at the least; I knew I had the strength to make it. I had to make it; my entire life was on the line; if I didn't have Irie then what was my life worth living for? I knew when the nurses had their daily gossip and lunch session; it was when they had checked all the patients and given everyone their meds. I waited until I saw the last nursing member go into their private room at the center of the ward. That's when I got out of bed and grabbed the same machines which I used when I went for a walk on that day. I had to pull the necessary needs and tubes out myself which hurt considerably but the adrenaline in my body kept me going. I knew I now had a 20 minute window in which I would need to get out of the hospital. I walked incredibly quickly out of the ward; it hurt my lungs and legs a lot but nothing could beat my determination. Once I was out of the ward I slowed down a lot and decided to act casually as no one would suspect me that way. After a few moments I was out of the hospital and walking down the same path in which I had collapsed on; instead of waiting I zoomed through the garden until I saw the large Medical School come into view just up ahead of me. My body was telling me to stop but my heart and mind were convincing me to keep going. People were now stopping to watch me just like they had on that same day 5 weeks ago. I was so close now; I reached out my arm to touch the door.

I was now limping down the corridor; people started to recognise me and were standing with their hands over their mouths in shock. Irie's study was at the end of this corridor; I was so close. I reached the large oak door and pushed through with the last bits of strength which I had.

Irie was sitting at his desk and looked up slowly as I entered the room; his face was stunned as he saw me.

"Kotoko….what are you doing here?!" There was immediate concern in his voice; he swiftly moved over to me as I was now leaning against the wall trying to regain my breath.

"I…..came…to tell you! …That I still love you….I was just so angry….that's why I called Kenji….I'm sorry!...I believe you!" I had to take large gulps of air between words; I began to sink lower to the floor until I was sitting down and looking up at Irie.

"Oh Kotoko! I love you too; I'm so sorry!" Irie bent down and gave me the biggest; yet most gentle hug I have ever had. I smiled for the first time in 5 weeks; it filled me with instant warmth to feel my husband once again. But suddenly I felt incredibly weak; I knew I was about to have another episode I could feel it coming.

"Irie! It's happening!" I managed to breath the final words of warning before my vision began to black for the third time.

 _{Irie's Point of View}_

She was coding again; she was too far away from the hospital for me to do anything. My heart was pounding in my chest faster than ever before. The girl I loved was lying in my arms and if I didn't act quickly she would die. I could never let that happen; but then suddenly it hit me. I placed Kotoko down gently and dived into my desk drawer; siting there was the first sample I had created. It was time; it was my last option the only thing I could do to save my Kotoko. I wasted no time and within a few seconds I had injected her with the sample. All I had to do was wait; would my Kotoko come back to life?


End file.
